1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for displaying content information published on a RSS site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web pages are published by various server devices. Among the server devices is a server (an RSS server) on which are published a plurality of content informations in each of which information described on the web page is assembled. Each content information includes a content URL designating a linked web page, a content title representing the linked web page, and content summary summarizing information of the linked web page. Where a plurality of the content informations are published, the content informations are published as feed information (Feed). A format of the feed information includes RSS (Resource Description Framework Site Summary) and Atom, for example. In the conventional technique, there is a software (an RSS reader) for regularly obtaining the feed informations and displaying content titles included therein. Where this software is installed on a PC, a user can browse or look at each content title.